


【情人节贺文】有点甜

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [82]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 无差 偏古劳假混混14和暴躁小吴的校园故事灵感来自沙雕日剧《我是大哥大》，剧情和设定均无关
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	【情人节贺文】有点甜

01.

Guti在高中开学前一天去了一趟理发店，出来后他已经是一头嚣张金毛，外加胳膊上两个同样嚣张的星星纹身，斜背着书包，往路边一站，妥妥的就是一位街头小霸王。

即使Guti此前一直都是以好学生的形象示人，但并不妨碍他的新学期新目标是——成为小混混，从我做起。

金发的少年打量了自己的全新形象，非常满意地笑了起来。他长得清秀如女孩，笑起来的时候还有一个梨涡，削弱了那副刻意装出来的凶狠样。于是他又立刻板着脸，发誓不能随随便便地傻笑了。

可惜这个誓言在开学第一天就破了，因为Raul Gonzalez。

Guti第一眼便瞄见了他，留着短短的卷发的男孩坐在角落里，戴着傻乎乎的眼镜趴在桌上不知道在写什么，这种学生一看就特别好欺负。Guti第一天做小混混，必须得找个软柿子捏捏。他在全班同学惊讶的目光注视下，缓步走过去，把书包往男孩的桌子上一丢，趾高气扬地说：“往里面让个座位！”

Raul抬起头眨巴眨巴大眼睛，又看了看里面座位放的垃圾桶，嗫嚅着说：“可是...里面是垃圾桶。”

“老子管你！”Guti粗声粗气地命令着：“赶紧让开！”

令他没有想到的是，Raul那张写满了“好学生”的脸上竟然露出一丝不情愿来，捂着书包迟迟不肯挪窝。Guti不免有些难堪，全班都在看他俩呢，要是在Raul这就吃了瘪，他还怎么做小混混啊？

第一次做小混混的Guti冷汗往下直淌，他没有办法了，硬着头皮抓住了Raul的胳膊，用只有他俩能听到的声音小声说：“拜托了....大家都看着呢....”

看见他尽力装出来的凶狠表情，Raul心里忽然特别想笑，他不介意有这么一个有意思的同桌。

所以他拿起书包，给Guti让了一个位置，自己坐到靠墙的座位上，把垃圾桶踢到了板凳后面。等他回过头，Guti已经坐在自己旁边，悄悄地冲他感激一笑。

在别人眼里，这是金发小混混欺凌同学的典型案例，完美树立了校园一霸的基本形象，但在Raul眼中，这个带着小小酒窝的笑容比情人节的巧克力还要甜。

02.

就这样，Raul成了Guti的同桌兼好友，身担重任，比如在课堂上帮睡得昏天暗地的Guti打掩护，比如考试的时候把卷子给他看。这无伤大雅的小举动总能换来Guti全心全意的对待这份友情，每天都要给Raul带零食吃。

他知道Raul喜欢吃街角卖的最火爆的那家冰淇淋后，清早起来去排队，然后踩着点把冰淇淋护送到教室。Raul又感动又无奈：“哪有大早上吃冰淇淋的。”

但他彻底的摸清了Guti那浅的可怜的心思，这位“小混混”对他确实掏心掏肺的好。不过其他同学不这么看，Guti在这群灰头土脸的新生中出尽了风头，第一天就欺凌同学的事越传越荒谬，最后Guti简直成了校园的风云人物。

Guti本人对此颇有些骄傲，变本加厉地用自己夸张的形象吓唬人，今天戴个耳钉明天戴个墨镜的，Raul作为他的同桌简直看不下去，好心劝道：“你别太出风头了，小心被针对。”

“哈，那我也不怕。”

他靠在椅背上，胳膊痞里痞气地搭在Raul肩膀后面，摆出从电影里学来的黑老大的姿势，Raul不得不承认他又傻又莫名可爱。

结果谁也没预料到，Raul的嘴就跟开了光似的，麻烦很快找上门来了。

03.

那是一个周五的傍晚，Guti和Raul约好了要去甜品店逛逛，然后再去游戏厅快活一把。Guti恰好要做值日，说什么也不肯让Raul给他帮忙。

“你在楼下等我一会，”他笑嘻嘻地把Raul推出去：“我马上就好。”

实际上他拜托其他班的朋友帮他弄到了甜品店的优惠券，他想给Raul买最新口味的冰淇淋——Raul一定会喜欢的，想到Raul收获惊喜时眼中无数亮晶晶的星星，他自己的一颗心也要飞起来。

然而他等来的不是给他带优惠券的人，而是几个陌生的学生。看上去应该是高年级的，一共五个人，每个人都有着结实的肌肉，在Guti还没反应过来的时候就把他围在了墙角。

Guti心中警铃大作，他张了张嘴：“你们——”

“听说你小子很狂嘛？”为首的那人把他推到墙上，接着拳头就挥了过去。

Guti本想反抗一把，却敌不过五个人的殴打，很快便只有躺在地上被揍的份了。太丢人了，他想，然而更丢人的是，那些踢打落到他身上的时候，他居然还在想一会要怎么和Raul解释，Raul会不会在楼下等的不耐烦了。

Guti浑身上下都在疼，小混混们下脚没轻没重的，他鼻子和口腔里都是血，耳朵嗡嗡作响，再打下去他觉得自己可能没办法和Raul逛街了。

正想着呢，就听见Raul熟悉的声音：“你们在干什么？”

Guti一瞬间都怀疑自己幻听了，然而小混混们纷纷停了手，转身看向声音的来源——Raul背着他幼稚的双肩包站在教室门口，难以置信地瞪着这几个人，和躺在地上满身是血的Guti。他那副样子简直就是误闯杀人现场的小绵羊，送人头来了。

“干什么，你英雄救美呢？”

Raul搞不清楚状况似的，左右看了好半天，才放下书包往后退了两步，小声说道：“你们快走吧，我....我不想打架....”

“哈哈哈哈哈！你是不想被打吧？”

Guti从地上撑起半个身子，他有点慌了，自己挨打不要紧——成为小混混的必由之路嘛，但是Raul被揍就不一样了，他说什么也得和这帮人拼命。

然而这群人并没有继续纠缠下去的意思，狠狠地踢了Guti一脚就扬长而去。这一脚很重，Guti蜷缩在地上不停地咳嗽，眼前一阵阵的发黑。

Raul低着头靠在门边，老老实实地等着小混混们离开教室。他们都比他要高一个头，路过他身边的时候刚好能看见他头顶的可爱发旋，和躲在眼镜后面忽闪忽闪的眼睛。

本来这事就这么过去了，结果其中一个人偏偏好死不死地停住了脚步，一把扯过Raul的卷发，力度大到他根本没办法站稳。

“听好了，不准——”

话音未落，他就从教室正门飞进了走廊，撞在了栏杆上，捂着变形的手腕痛苦地嚎叫起来。

在他的呻吟声中，Raul涨红了小脸，吼道：“不准拽我头发！”

在场所有人都惊呆了，甚至不知道发生了什么，Raul的动作太快了，他们都没看清瘦瘦小小的男孩是怎么把人整个摔出去的。

Guti也傻了眼，他看着剩下的几个混混骂骂咧咧地冲上去，然后被Raul一通摁打，毫无还手之力。他们明显比Raul要强壮一圈，可是在Raul面前反而成了笨重的沙包，Raul像只灵巧的狐狸或者小鹿，穿梭在几个人之间，捏紧了的拳头就往最脆弱的部位招呼，而对方的手还没碰到他，他就已经退开好几步让对方扑了个空。

最后五个身强力壮的小混混在走廊里横七竖八地躺了一片，Raul理了理头发，学着刚刚他们踢Guti的样子踢了他们每个人一脚，没有一个人再敢还手了。

他插着腰看着他们落荒而逃，此时Guti才明白这是只披着羊皮的狼呢，比狼还要狠。简直是只小老虎。

小老虎把Guti扶起来，慌慌张张地拿餐巾纸给他擦脸上的血迹，Guti却握住了他的手腕。

“你没事吧？？？”

“啊？我没....”

“不是，我是问，”Guti上下打量他：“你刚刚打翻了五个人，你没问题吧？？”

这时，Raul方才打人时的愤怒和凶狠才褪去，取而代之的是小秘密被戳破的尴尬和难堪，连耳尖都红了。

“我，我....”

他磕磕巴巴好半天，才和Guti解释了来龙去脉。

原来Raul的妈妈担心他被欺负，把他送去学习跆拳道。他是从小学到大的，又努力又有天赋，基本是来一个打一个，来两个打一双。

可是能打是一回事，喜不喜欢打又是另一回事。Raul并不喜欢四处打比赛，他只是为了防身而已，他的梦想是做一名兽医。

“做兽医是...是要照顾小动物的，我真的不想打架....”Raul咬着嘴唇支支吾吾地说道，想着刚刚打跑的五位壮汉，他自己竟然眼圈红了。

“你刚刚是不是都看见了？好丢人啊......”

这就导致Guti反过来安慰他，告诉他：“没关系没关系，这有什么丢人的....”

至此，他完全了解了，他的同桌多半是个缺心眼，根本不在乎他被打的爬不起来的丢人样，只关注自己的兽医梦想。

这倒也挺不错——被Raul扶着一瘸一拐回家的Guti如是想，缺心眼又能打，还挺有爱心，不是很讨人喜欢吗？

“讨人喜欢”的想法突然就跳到他的脑子里，把少年贴着创可贴的脸弄得一阵红一阵白的，一颗小心脏砰砰跳。他还没真正“喜欢”过什么人呢，一时间竟然不知所措起来。

不知情的Raul把他安顿在路边的长椅上：“在这等我一会，不要乱跑啊！”

“我又不是病号！”

Guti看着他跑进甜品店，书包上挂着的玩偶起起落落，无端地就笑起来。那个玩偶是他在游戏厅赢来的，当做礼物送给了Raul，还骗他有什么特殊意义，Raul差点都不舍得挂上去。

等Raul出来的时候，手上捧着最新口味的冰淇淋，一边的书包袋子滑到胳膊肘上，他却没有多余的手拽一下，就这么让书包哐哐地打在大腿上，一路小跑着回来。

Guti觉得Raul这样子真傻，自己也很傻，可是十六七岁的喜欢就是傻乎乎的，不讲道理的，像胡乱蹦跶的星星，撞到Guti身上，把他稀里糊涂地推进了属于Raul的甜蜜罐头里。

他将冰淇淋递给Guti，愁眉苦脸地说：“完蛋，这是我这周第四次吃冰淇淋了，会不会长蛀牙啊？”

“我看你牙挺好的吧？再说要你戒糖可能吗？”

Raul嘟囔了一句不可能，认命地把冰淇淋塞嘴里了。

他的世界在融化的奶油里变得简单起来，和Guti分享着新出的美食，一起晃着手回家。偶尔他们会去游戏厅，然后Guti会把赢得的所有奖品都给他。

当然，其中最重要的还是他的小动物们，和他立志要做兽医的决心。

04.

Raul第一次把他的“动物世界”分享给了Guti，反复叮嘱他要保密，就好像小孩子间的诺言能顶什么用似的。

“你为什么不愿意告诉别人啊？”

“以前我和几个朋友说过，”Raul揉了揉鼻子：“但是他们都嘲笑我，觉得我异想天开.....”

“怎么这样讲啊？如果是Raul的话，肯定能成功的。”

Raul推开动物救助站的门的手有一瞬间的迟疑，他小声问道：“为什么这么说？”

“不知道，我就是觉得如果是你，就没有什么不可能吧？”

Guti夸人一向不吝啬，也很坦诚，哪怕是吹得天花乱坠也能一副“本来就是这样啊”的样子。所以Raul回头冲他羞涩地笑笑，用口型无声地道了谢。

他们走进救助站，里面的工作人员显然都和Raul很熟悉，亲切地和他打招呼：“Rulo又来帮忙了呀？”

“最近学业忙吗？”

“啊，还带了朋友？”

Guti微笑着接受他们善意的拥抱和击掌，然后凑到Raul耳边：“他们喊你什么？Rulo？”

“我的小名.....你不准喊！”

“哦，那我偏要喊。”Guti欠揍地笑起来，Raul知道嘴长在他身上，完全没办法阻止，只好央求他不在学校乱喊。

Guti很爽快地答应了，其实不用Raul说，他也不想让别人知道，这是自己拥有的又一个关于Raul的秘密，令他有种微妙的成就感。

救助站的动物不算多，但是都很健康，Raul告诉Guti这是马德里规模比较小的救助站，他经常来帮忙照顾动物们。Guti除了夸他有爱心之外也找不到其他赞美的话，因为这种生活离他很远，他习惯了游戏厅，足球场和各种音乐会，唯一接触动物的机会是学校组织的活动去参观动物园.....

Raul对他来说是个神奇的存在，为他打开了一扇通往其他世界的门，他拿出百分之百的兴趣去探索这个世界，然后发掘出Raul许许多多有意思的地方，让他原本单调的生活也变得有意思起来。

这种过程实在有些甜，甜昏了头的Guti晕乎乎地被他带到一个布置精致的笼子前，里面趴着一只毛茸茸的小狼崽。闻到Raul的味道，它兴奋地跳起来扒住了栏杆。

Raul弯下腰把狼崽子抱进怀里，温柔地揉了揉它小小的身体，又在它头顶亲了一大口。

“它的妈妈被偷猎的人打死了，刚带回救助站的时候眼睛都还没睁开呢，”Raul把小狼递给Guti：“你要不要抱一下？它很亲人的。”

Guti不好意思拒绝，捧过狼崽后，他整个身子都僵硬了。小动物那么软，那么小，他一点力气都不敢使，又不能把它丢在地上，只好哭丧着脸向Raul求救：“不行不行，快把它拿走——”

“......你好笨啊。”Raul嫌弃地撇撇嘴，重新抱回了狼崽，小动物到了他的手上就格外黏人，小爪子搭在他的外套上，嗷嗷的叫唤。

看着Raul轻声哄它的这一幕，Guti竟然有种“得想想办法娶了”的错觉......。

Raul的确很受小动物们的喜欢，没有一个躲着他的。和Guti站在一起的时候，那些动物都绕开Guti，专门往Raul脚边蹭。

“怎么会这样？”Guti很崩溃，他也很想摸摸可爱的兔兔啊！

“气场不合，”Raul把兔兔放在腿上，拍了拍它肥肥的小屁股，淡定地说：“你的小混混气场太吓人了。”

“到底是哪个单挑五个人的家伙比较吓人啊。”

Raul闻言抬起头，表情纠结：“不要再提了.....我再也不会动手打人了！真的！”

然后不出意外的，他的开光嘴又一次灵验了。

05.

不轻易动手打人的Raul依旧是穿着整洁校服的好学生，上课的时候会从眼镜盒里掏出傻兮兮的眼镜戴上，他明明不近视，就是为了能把黑板上的板书看的更清楚些。

他看黑板，Guti就托着下巴看他，然后想着自己要是有Raul一半能打，那说话必须用鼻孔看人，走路必须横着走。可是Raul走路都低着头，还微微有些驼背，说话时喜欢眨眼睛，全程都挂着同样傻兮兮的笑容。

“Rulo，背挺直了。”Guti猛地一巴掌拍在Raul后背上，黑发的男孩吓的一个激灵，本能的挺直了脊背，他的个子和Guti差不多高，就是太瘦了，哪怕是吃一堆甜食也不见长肉。

Guti刚要问他是怎么做到的呢，就迎面碰上了一伙人，大约有十来个，浩浩荡荡跟抢银行似的，往路中间一堵，其他学生都不敢接近。

Guti脸色一变，他认识这群人，是隔壁学校有名的混世魔王，怎么找到他这里来了？他最近没惹事啊？

那伙人人高马大的，径直走向了Raul：“听说你上周打了五个人？”

这还没对他怎么样呢，Raul就要吓哭了，直往Guti身后缩，搞的对方也摸不着头脑，以为认错了人，可是被打的人跑到他这里哭诉，说是一个新生，黑头发黑眼睛的，背了个印着皇马队徽的书包，还挂着玩偶挂件？这不就是眼前的人吗？

可是看他这副样子....

“算了，想必也不是你.....”混混头子把目光转向Guti：“是你干的吧？”

“？？？”

Guti第一次后悔自己染发又纹身了，这下跳进哪都洗不清了。关键是Raul还躲在他身后呢，他怎么都不能怂啊！

“你们想怎么样？”他壮着胆子说。对方见他气势很足，更加确定就是他打的人了，二话不说直接开始大打出手。

Guti本着“Raul还在旁边看着呢这波不能怂”的心态逞了两把，然后就被揍的一步步往后退去。Raul也着急了，抓住围观的混混头子：“拜托了，停手吧——”

“干嘛，你是他女朋友吗？替他求情？”

Raul脸刷的就红了，抓着人家袖子的手也松了几分。

“那得有个态度吧！”

混混头目的手不怀好意的摸了摸Raul的脸，忽然揪住了他的头发，把他拽地一个趔趄。

这个时候连Raul本人都想问一句：为什么你们总喜欢拽我头发？是羡慕我头发多吗？？

他气地脸颊都鼓了起来，像只小河豚似的，然后掰开那人的手指，一拳就打向他的下巴。

五大三粗的混混一屁股摔在地上，捂着脱臼的下巴翻滚着，而Raul使劲地揉着自己的脑袋，他确实被拽疼了，也确实生气了。没等那人爬起来，他两拳落下去，直接把人打晕了。

那边围殴Guti的小混混们根本没注意到这个情况，还在对着Guti拳打脚踢呢，Raul甩了甩手腕，冷着脸就冲了过去。

结果可想而知，没来得及跑掉的几个人最后纷纷躺倒，最惨的一个被Raul过肩摔扔在地上，呻吟了好久都站不起来，Guti觉得他可能要在家躺一阵子了。

“Raul，Raul.....Rulo，可以了可以了，再打要出人命了。”Guti赶紧拉住还准备踹人的Raul，黑发的男孩转过身，居然是一脸委屈：“我...是他们先拽我头发的！”

Guti深知他缺心眼，也不顾自己刚刚被围殴，立刻表示：“对对，他们先动手的，不怪你.....”

Raul总算放松了些，不好意思地笑了笑：“我以后真不打人了。”

但是要论以后，得把现在的情况解决了，Guti已经听到有学生去喊老师了，这群人非要在学校旁边就动手，Guti也挺无奈。指望Raul完全不可能，小河豚又恢复了本性，可怜巴巴地问Guti怎么办。

“你听我的，保证没事。”

Raul点点头，然后在Guti的安排下乖乖坐到地上，把衣服上蹭上了点灰尘。Guti伸手给他脸上擦了些血迹，又将他的头发揉的一团乱。

“快点快点，老师过来了，赶紧哭。”

Raul闻言，立刻捂着脸呜呜地哭起来。那样子要多可怜有多可怜，活脱脱就是被校园恶霸欺负的弱势群体。

虽然他刚把人家过肩摔。

后来Raul才慢慢发觉，他那么讨厌别人碰他的头发，可是如果是Guti，他一点反感都没有，甚至有些享受。这只河豚仿佛学会了人类玩双标那一套，面对Guti乖顺的不得了。

06.

Guti在老师办公室里胡说八道，篡改事实，把Raul说成了校园暴力的受害者，而自己纯粹是路见不平拔刀相助，两个人都受到了惊吓，建议学校给予安慰鼓励。

他胡说八道的时候Raul就站在旁边抹眼泪，时不时抽泣几声，他身上的衣服虽然脏了，但是一点伤痕都没有，Guti对此的解释是：“我挺身而出后他们都针对我了！老师你看看，我屁股还青了一大块呢！”

“....你把裤子穿好！”

结果学校还真被Guti一张嘴耍的团团转，不仅没有记过，差点还发了奖章。回家的路上Guti得意洋洋，揽着Raul死皮赖脸地求表扬。

Raul还当真了：“Jose真厉害，我都没想到还可以这样。”

金发的小混混嘿嘿一笑，从没几本书的书包里掏出两张优惠券：“没想到我还准备请你吃新出的——”

“不行！再吃会长蛀牙的。”

“别装了，你才不会。”

“那会长肉的。”

“.......”

当然，嗜糖如命的Raul没能抵过Guti在他耳边反复念叨“这个真的好好吃”“好甜啊Rulo你尝一口呗”，认命般的走进了甜品店。

他书包上的玩偶摇摇晃晃的，在路灯的照射下染上了些许粉红色，让人联想到糖果，草莓味冰淇淋，和他们充满了笑声和小动物的甜蜜青春。

他想，以后他真的不会再打架了。

除非——

除非忍不住....。

END


End file.
